Percy and Annabeth's Reunion
by CodeDaphne
Summary: "Don't you ever leave me again Seaweed Brain, promise on the River of Styx." I replied flashing her a smile that was only reserved for her. "I will never leave you again Wise Girl, that's a promise I'm willing to take." Credits to Viria for the cover photo, another Percabeth Reunion One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Rick Riordan? Ahh no, sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

As we were sailing over the Roman Camp in the Argo II, I was pacing back and fort thinking if Seaweed Brain still remembers me. _Stupid Hera for kidnapping Percy and sending him to Rome._ I cursed under my heavy breathing. I mean what would you do if your boyfriend's aunt kidnaps her nephew and sends him to the enemy camp. As I was in a deep thought I didn't realize that some people were talking around me.

"Hey look who's dazing off to space again." Clarrise told Piper and Thalia who had just realized that she was pranked by the Stoll brothers before we left Camp Half-Blood.

"I can't believe they replaced my drink with salty ocean water I mean they aren't with us or anything but how the heck did they pull this off?" Thalia grumbled as she walked towards me and Clarrise.

"Hey Annabeth calm down he'll remember you ok?" Piper said while walking towards me.

"Hey brainiac would you stop pacing it's making me dizzy!" Clarrise told me as she went for the side of the ship to puke.

I stop my pacing to look at Clarrise. "You know Clarrise I feel bad for the people below us." I tell her as she was done puking.

"Not helping!" I smiled at the comment then my mind went back to Percy which made me pace back and fort again.

"Thalia a little help here with Annabeth." Piper whispered to Thalia.

When Thalia was done muttering curses to the Stoll brothers she then looked up and saw me pacing back and fort. "Hey Annabeth calm down, Kelp Head will remember you ok? Just relax. But if he doesn't he can receive a punch from me and a slap from you." Thalia tells me trying to lighten my mood up.

I laugh at Thalia's comment and I stop my pacing as me, Piper and Thalia talk about ways on punishing Perseus Jackson.

"If he has a girlfriend what would you do?" Thalia asked

"I'm going to twist his arm until he remembers me." I reply

"How about punch him in his weak spot!" Piper suggested me and Thalia laughed at the comment.

"Not a bad idea there, but I will show him what he has done to all of us when he was gone." I told them as I started to think back on what had happened to Camp Half-Blood the last eight months.

"Well it isn't Prissy's fault that 'Almighty Hera' had to swoop in when we were asleep and kidnap him eight months ago. And then give us a blonde haired Roman guy who already has the Aphrodite Cabin swooning all over him." Clarrise took the moment and told her point of view sarcastically.

Piper gave Clarrise her best shut-up-or-I-will-throw-you-off-this-ship glare. Clarrise took notice and said.

"What it's true! Your an Aphrodite child aswell show some thoughtfulness! Oh that reminds me I wonder how Percy's holding up with Aphrodite's Roman children."

I replied before Piper could open her mouth. "I think he has friends to wave them off."

"Hey atleast I'm not like Drew! And from what I heard she uses her charmspeak at Percy. With or without Annabeth!"

"Well atleast I'm not related to her in anyway possible." Clarrise muttered

Too bad for her I heard it. "Actually in some myths Aphrodite is believe to be the child of Zeus."

"Ha! Two versus one, in your ares daughter face La Rue!"

Clarrise growls in response "Hey I know instead of Medusa why don't I call you Sedusa!"

Piper glares "That's not a word."

"It is now"

"I haven't heard of such a word." I mutter crossing my arms.

"Zip it Owl Face!"

"Back to you Toilet Head"

"WOULD YOU THREE JUST SHUT UP!" Thalia boomed then the sky rumbled, she became to quiet I forgot she was here. Piper raised her arms in the air with a sigh of defeat.

Clarrise sent me and Piper a this-is-not-over glare and then went to her room.

I sighed as I began to walk to the side of the ship and lean on the railing staring at the Roman Camp. I had to admit that the architecture of Rome was amazing! To the pillars, houses, buildings and historical monuments.

Then all of a sudden we heard someone shout "Attention this is your awesome captain Leo speaking we have now reached our destination. Please keep your hands and head inside the ship at all times." Leo announced from the bridge of the ship laughing while telling Jason he always wanted to sound like a captain.

The landing was not smooth but at least Clarrise didn't puke and no one got sick. As we landed we were greeted by the Romans ready to attack. _Greet way to start a peace treaty meeting. _I thought in my mind then I saw four people at the front of the Romans.

A dark skinned girl looked like being about sixteen, with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid she wears a regal purple toga decorated with gold medals over her own golden armor who was signaling the Romans to hold their fire.

I then saw Percy _my_ Percy beside her he looked more tan and muscular, his unruly black hair was longer and messier than before. He wore a purple t-shirt with SPQR written on it and black pants with a grey cardigan with matching white training shoes. _Gods_ _I hope he still remembers me._

Next was a boy standing at the right side of Percy who had a large and stocky frame. He looked like an Asian-Canadian and had a babyish face with brown eyes and black short hair stout body and military haircut.

Then on the left side a girl with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She looked like she was toned and fit.

"Well would you look at that little Percy grew up." Clarrise exclaimed as she came back from her room looking at the Roman Camp. "Do you think that those Romans changed him?" Clarrise asked

"I don't know"

"Nah Kelp Head will just be the same old Kelp Head."

Piper and Thalia reply to Clarrise's question. While I had several question of my own in my head. _What if his a brutal fighter just like the other Romans? What if he chooses to stay here and make us leave? What if he isn't the same old Seaweed Brain?_

"Ahh great she's at it again! Ugh!" Clarrise looks at me waiting for my reply to her answer.

"Annabeth breath ok? Breath." Thalia rushes over as she tries to calm me down again, actually I didn't notice that I was breathing fast.

I take deep breaths as Jason walks towards us leaving Leo preparing the ladder rope muttering something about he's awesome and Jason should have been the one to fix the rope by himself.

"I'll go down first then Piper, Leo, Clarrise, Thalia and Annabeth ok? After that I'll start the introductions." Jason tells us as we all nod and he smiles as he heads down the ladder. _Get ready Perseus Jackson, for you just made a daughter of Athena mad as Hell_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was with Frank and Hazel when the Argo II was coming. So we ran all the way because we didn't want to be scolded by Reyna for being late.

"So Percy what are you going to tell them? 'Hey sorry for making you guys worried sick for the past eight months I had amnesia! So let's gather around and have a group hug and let's make Octavian rage out.' Is that how?" My friend Frank asks me sarcastically.

I laugh and shake my head. "Nah they'll probably kill me, I'll just pretend I don't know them."

"You better be prepared for the consequences Percy." Hazel told me I nod my head and smile.

As we ran we were stopped by the crowd and we bumped into someone who in which I didn't want to bump into in the moment.

"I guess the co-praetor is late for the introductions hah pity." I dust myself off to be greeted by Octavian.

"Cut it off Octavian."

"You dare Zhang?!"

"Yeah I do dare now back off"

"Hey guys were in a rush remember? So if you excuse us Octavian we need to be there before Reyna scolds me." I tell him as me, Hazel and Frank run again.

"Frank you know that wasn't necessary." I told him

"Nah I know but I kinda wanted him to shut up." He told me

"It's okay guys he won't do anything stupid unless Reyna allows him to ok?" Hazel tells us both as we head for the crowd.

"Excuse me, pardon me, co-praetor coming through." I tell the crowd as we try to get to the front.

"You know Percy the people wouldn't give way if you weren't a praetor." Frank told me

"He's right now come on we got to hurry." Hazel replies as we got to the front of the crowd in time.

"Jackson where were you?" We were greeted by Reyna who was looking angry at us.

"Uhh we had a couple of bumps through the camp people but hey were here." I reply which makes her glare at the three of us. "Proper posture we shall not look weak among the Greeks do you three understand?" She instructed us while we nodded in reply.

"Jackson"

"Yeah?"

"Where is your toga?"

"I um sort of left it in my cabin..." I told her as I heard her sigh in response.

Then I felt someone nudge my shoulder I look to see Frank. "She's really angry at you now Perce." He whispered to me while laughing, I laugh sarcastically in reply. Then we saw the ship began to slowly descend but not so smoothly. I look at my back to see the Romans preparing to attack. I look at Reyna who is signaling them to stay put. I sigh in relief.

Then a ladder rope came down and then a blonde haired boy went down the ladder. I heard Reyna gasp and mutter 'Jason' so I'm guessing he's the guy that switched with me.

After him was a girl she had a dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that change color like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green.

Next a boy with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face. And he had a mischievous smile on his face, and had a normal height with a slim build.

Then a big, tall girl with short and ragged stringy light brown hair, pig-like brown eyes and strong looking. _That looks like Clarrise alright._ I smirked at my own thought.

_Wait is that Thalia what in Hades is she doing here?!_ I asked myself as I saw my cousin climbing down the ladder rope. I kept my calm facade so she wouldn't suspect that I still know her. And then she came.

Annabeth descended down like a goddess (for me yes but I don't know to you guys) which made me want to backfire my plan. Her curly golden blonde hair was tied into a pony tail. She wore her usual Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and shorts with her sheath belt attached to it and her knife. I felt like falling in love with her over and over again. _Ah curse you Hera. _

Then the introductions started. Jason cleared his throat and began to speak.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Greetings fellow Romans we come in peace! I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, former praetor of the First Legion. We have come here to set an alliance between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. May I ask where are your leaders?"

The girl with the purple toga clears her throat and nudges Percy signaling him to step forward with her, he makes eye contact with the boy and girl telling them to step forward as well. If you're wondering how I can tell lets just say the past four years in life threatening situations makes you understand things and it's a daughter of Athena thing.

"I am Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." Reyna eyes Percy almost like telling him to introduce himself next, he sighs as he begins.

"I am Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. These are my friends, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque." Percy tells us while motioning his hands to the two people beside him.

I furrow my eyebrows at his introduction. _Son of Neptune? He could have said Neptune/Poseidon. Maybe he doesn't remember._ I try to keep my calm facade as Percy's two friends introduce themselves.

"Hello my name is Frank Zhang, Son of Mars." The guy with the military hair cut said. _Son of Ares I did my research._

"My name is Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto." The girl with cinnamon hair said smiling warmly me, I smiled back. _A daughter of Hades, I wonder why she's smiling at me._

Reyna cleared her throat which made us turn our heads to her. "Now that you know us, may we know who are you?"

I was about to start when Leo rudely interrupted me before I could say something. "Hello everybody I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus or Vulcan I don't know and the supreme commando of Argo II. Oh and I'm single- Oww!" He gets cut off by Clarrise who was getting irratated and grabbed him by his ear.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena/Minerva, Head Architect of Olympus." I introduced myself then I heard gasps and whispers coming from the Romans and then it all stopped when Reyna and Percy gave them death glares.

"Whoa who would have thought wittle Percy knows how to glare." Clarrise mumbles, while Thalia nods her head in reply.

Then next was Piper "Hi I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite/Venus." She waved to the Romans and some of the male population waved back secretly trying not to get caught by Reyna.

Next was Clarrise._ I hope she doesn't screw this up. _She clears her throat then she speaks "I'm Clarrise La Rue, Daughter of Ares/Mars yes brainiac I know my father's Roman counterpart." She stops as she notices me looking surprised. Then she continues "Retreiver of the Golden Flees." I noticed when Clarrised stop to look at me I saw Percy slightly laughing but gained his calm posture almost immediately.

Last but not the least Thalia. "Hello I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus/Jupiter, sister of Jason Grace, Leiutenant of Artemis's Hunt." And then she was about to go back to the ship when suddenly she changed her mind as she walked towards me and whispered.

"Hey Annabeth since no ones making the first move why don't you do it?" She told me while grinning evilly I nod as she passes it to Clarrise who looked like she heard she won the brutal feast.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As Annabeth was done introducing herself I glared at the Romans cause of their whispers, I mean I can understand that they haven't seen Minerva's child cause she's a virgin goddess but come on! They don't know that, give them some credit!

I payed a little attention to the others as I laughed a little when Clarrise glared at Annabeth luckily nobody noticed. I was about to whisper something to Reyna when Thalia was done introducing herself. I saw Annabeth heading straight towards me. _Ahh crap. _I heard Hazel whispering the word consequences, Frank chuckled softly as he heard her comment.

"Hello Seaweed Brain" Annabeth greeted me, she was infront of me actually which attracted the attention of the Romans. _Its the time to lay out your plan Jackson play dumb and pretend you don't know her. _My head kept telling me as I was having a mental breakdown!

I decided to agree with my mind. "Uhh do I know you?" I could tell that Hazel was mentally face palming and Frank was laughing his heart out inside his mind.

She flashed me one of her daughter of Athena war mode smiles. _Not Good! Abort Abort! Houston we have a problem! _I was trying not to sweat my head out as I was thinking of what her next move will be.

"Sure you do" Her smile began to fade then it changed to an angry expression that in which the case made me want to run. "When I give you this!" She shouts as she kicks me where no man would want to be kicked in, especially if the person who kicked you was the girlfriend you left eight months ago.

"SON OF A GORGON!" I shout in pain as I got weak on the knees clenching my aching spot real tight. I can feel the stares of the Romans even Reyna expressions turning into fear, or respect as they stare at Annabeth who had just kicked their praetor. I signal them not to attack as I groan in pain.

I see Annabeth looking at me with a smug smirk that Clarrise and Thalia had who were just watching the whole scene play out and Annabeth satisfied expression. She leans down and asks me innocently. "Remember me now Seaweed Brain?" I nod my head repeatedly.

Hazel and Frank picked me up and then Piper threw me some Ambrosia I thanked her as I start to eat it and it tasted like warm chocolate chip cookies.

"You do know I missed you saving me and my head." I informed her as I let Hazel and Frank let me go.

"I miss you too Percy." Annabeth smiled, Ahh I missed her smile.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly trying to act comfortable with all the stares the Romans. "You know I need either a nurse or a brainiac cause I uhhh... Sorta drank gorgon's blood when you where gone."

Annabeth sighed and rubbed her temples. "Sure you do Percy, sure you do you really need a babysitter." I laugh at her comment as I extended my arms to allow her to hug me she takes a step forward then she grabs my wrist and twist it.

"Ahhh Owww!"

"You know Percy I AM REALLY DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU! VANISH FROM CAMP WITH NO NOTE OR ANYTHING AND SPEND EIGHT MONTHS HERE, WHILE I CRY EVERY SINGLE NIGHT CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She shouts as she twists my arm tighter.

"THEN I HEARD YOU HAD YOUR MEMORIES BACK A WEEK AGO EHH? NOT A SINGLE IRIS MESSAGE NOR A TINY CLUE LIKE A JACKET OR SOMETHING HUH?! DO YOU KNOW THAT SALLY AND PAUL WERE WORRIED AS HELL, TYSON ASKED SOME FRIENDLY CYCLOPS TO LOOK FOR YOU, GROVER MADE ALL THE SAYTRS GO ON A PERCY JACKSON HUNT!"

"EVEN THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS WENT TO LOOK FOR YOU! ARE YOU SURPRISED?!" Well of course I'm surprised who would have thought that the Hunters who hate boys with passion search for a guy! Especially me!

I wince in pain, I look around to see Thalia and Clarrise smirking, Jason, Piper and Leo looking worried for me. Reyna, Frank and Hazel looking pity yet amused and the same time. The Romans all took a step back as they didn't want the anger of Annabeth be directed to them. Even Octavian who belittled Greeks took a step back.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LET YOU SLIP AWAY THAT EIGHT MONTHS WITH JUST ONE HUG NO I DONT THINK SO!" I used all my will power to free my way out of her grasp then I hug her real tight I then felt her anger slowly evaporating.

I took this moment to make her anger go away faster. "You know you're the only person I remember Annabeth. When Hera erased my memories she put me to sleep and I kept dreaming of this girl who had curly blonde hair and she would always kiss me if I did something stupid, I then realized this girl was important so I vowed to myself that I would find her and be with her again." She sighed longingly and hugged me back.

I whisper to her as I hugged her real tight. "Oh and I don't have the curse of Achilles just so you know."

"Of course I wouldn't know how in the Hades would you pass that sea near the camp if you have a Grecian curse with you if you're entering a Roman territory, I know more than you do Seaweed Brain A LOT MORE than you do." She countered back as she while burying her face on my shirt.

"It's great to see you again Wise Girl." I told her

She looked up and stared into my eyes. "Don't you ever leave me again Seaweed Brain, promise on the River of Styx."

I replied flashing her a smile that was only reserved for her. "I will never leave you again Wise Girl, that's a promise I'm willing to take."

She then launched herself to me and then she kissed me.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Both of our lips collided with each other, warmth, familiar lips, Percy's lips. We both felt longing and love when we kissed. We stayed like that for awhile we heard wolf whistles laughs and a little 'Ahhhh' and 'Awww'-s from the Romans and I could tell the female population wanted to kill me but it didn't care as long as I was back in my Seaweed Brain's arms then broke apart for awhile then Percy spoke.

"Everyone I think you all know her now but. This is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Head Architect of Olympus, Savior of Olympus, and keeper of my heart. But most of all my head." The Romans laughed at the last part but it was true I always did save his head. "Ohh and do not in under any circumstances underestimate her, you'll regret it." He joked as they laughed.

Then slowly the Romans began going back to their usual routines

Then Leo and the group where approaching me and Percy.

"Hi I'm Leo Valdez I heard so much about you! I am your biggest fan." Leo practically ran to Percy just to shake his hand over and over again.

Percy smiled nervously as Leo shakes his hand. "Really? I heard your introduction, Son of Hephaestus ehh? I am surprised that you made one heck of a ship."

Before Leo could response he was yanked out of Percy. "What hey whoa!" Leo said as he landed on his butt on the floor.

"Hey Kelp Head" Thalia said with one of her troublemaking smiles.

But of course Percy being oblivious as always didn't notice. "Great to see you to Pinecone Face." He smiled

"You know my dear cuz you look pale here try this." Thalia said as she handed Percy a bottle of- Oh the salt water that the Stolls gave her.

He smiled as he took the bottle from Thalia's hands "Thanks Thals" Clarrise was snickering at the back, Piper was informing Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason and Reyna why Clarrise was snickering.

I tried not to laugh as I was looking at Percy who was finished opening the water bottle after a few seconds his naive sea green eyes widen as he coughed out the salt water.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing with the others. Reyna didn't laugh but had an amused smile on her face.

"Y-you guys tricked me!" Percy managed to stutter out while pointing his index finger accusingly at Thalia. He was still busy coughing out the salt water that was still in his mouth.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Gee yeah think?" She asked him sarcastically

I was the first to regain composure. "The Stolls send their regards." I smiled while he pouted and crossed his arms.

Clarrise wiped the tears from her eyes as she finished laughing. "Well aren't you the same little Prissy, I gotta hand it to you, I was surprised when you managed to do a death glare. I'm impressed" She walked over to Percy and hugged him while patting his back.

"Gee I feel the love." Percy said rolling his eyes. "Great to see you to Clarrise." He replied, after he was done coughing, the others calmed done and then we all agreed that Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Jason would give the others a tour of the camp.

While me and Percy were heading for his cabin "Seaweed Brain you have a lot of explaining to do." I told him as we headed away from the Argo II.

"And we got plenty of time." He told me with one of his cheeky smiles, I laughed and hugged him as he began his story.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry I accidentally deleted it x.x Luckily I haven't deleted the document itself. I didn't read Mark of Athena yet so please spare me. Thanks for reading don't forget to review down the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


End file.
